


Untitled (poly Brittanaklaine wedding)

by likeasouffle



Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Relationship, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Polyamory, Season 6 Spoilers, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeasouffle/pseuds/likeasouffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompted by soundingonlyatnightasyousleep and also inspired by the-multicorn and luckyjak.<br/>The original Tumblr post is <a href="http://likearumchocolatesouffle.tumblr.com/post/108585503885/soundingonlyatnightasyousleep-answered-your-post">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (poly Brittanaklaine wedding)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soundingonlyatnightasyousleep/gifts).



The wedding was perfect. The bouquets had rainbow ribbons tied around them. The guests picked whatever side of the hall to sit on they wanted. The ceremony was carefully gender-neutral and non-hetero.

"You may now kiss."

Both couples kissed at once, to cheers and applause from all their family and friends. (Well, most. The only thing that would have made it more perfect would have been seeing Santana’s abuela in attendance. A few weeks before the wedding, during one of her rare displays of undisguised grief, Santana accepted snuggles from Kurt and Brittany. Kurt brushed her hair and Blaine prepared hot drinks while Brittany whispered encouragement and support into her ear.)

In any case, the wedding was  _almost_  completely perfect, and after the gorgeous outdoor photos, the delicious dinner and three flavours of cake, and the short but touching speeches that made all the parents cry, everyone sang and danced late into the night to disco and glam rock and the always classy YMCA.

They had separate honeymoons - Brittany and Santana went on a cruise around some tropical islands, and Kurt and Blaine went to England to look at castles and watch musicals - but they kept calling each other every few days with important news that just couldn’t wait. Blaine called Brittany with his excited review of Cats. Brittany called Kurt to tell him all about meeting real dolphins. Kurt and Santana called each other constantly to one up each other with the awesomeness of their vacations.

Afterward, they fell back into the routine of their lives, except that they kept ending up at each other’s homes and staying overnight. Brittany and Santana started keeping sheets on the fold-out bed all the time, just in case, and eventually they all just gave in and bought spare toothbrushes and deodorant, just for such occasions. Kurt cleared out some shelves in his bathroom for Santana’s hair care products. Brittany bought four special towels with each of their names embroidered on them.

Sometimes Kurt would stay out late working, and he’d get back to find Blaine snuggled up in bed with Santana and Brittany. At first it was a problem - he wasn’t worried about Santana, but Brittany was weirdly affectionate. She’d kiss Blaine’s face and stroke his back, and they’d fall asleep in each other’s arms. But when they invited Kurt to join in, he realized how comforting and relaxing it could be.

He didn’t always say yes. After all, snuggling can be hot and sweaty and decidedly uncomfortable. But this way, Blaine had someone to cuddle when Kurt didn’t want to. And Kurt found in Santana someone to shout at reality TV with when Blaine was busy with work. And, ok, Kurt could be kind of a slob, but with other people around, Blaine didn’t have to take on the responsibility of cleaning  _everything_ all by himself. Brittany would notice Blaine was getting stressed out, and she and Santana would break in and do the dishes, like really helpful criminals.

Eventually, when Kurt and Blaine started looking for homes to buy (as an investment, and so they could stop being at the mercy of unhelpful landlords) they found that everything was expensive. It made way more sense for them to team up with Brittany and Santana. If they pooled their money, they could get a bigger place in a better location. And with four people paying the mortgage, if one of them lost their job or something, they wouldn’t all be completely screwed. It was logical.

Santana complained bitterly about all the singalongs, but she always joined in. And they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
